leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CrashySmashy/Champion concept - Sarah Til Alexandros XVII, The Evocator
|health = 20 |attack = 20 |spells = 95 |difficulty = 90 |hp = 355 (+80) |mana = 280 (+55) |damage = 44 (+2.5) |attackspeed = 0.690 (+3.00%) |range = 125 |armor = 9 (+3.5) |magicresist = 30 (+0.75) |healthregen = 5.0 (+0.6) |manaregen = 7.0 (+0.5) |speed = 310 |IP = 6300 |RP = 975 }} ABILITIES ARE FURTHER DOWN \|/ this is trivia stuff: Warning by CrashySmashy aka Amarunas: This is yet another Final fantasy inspired champion made by me. Yay for the creativity! ... :/ Sarah is a champion concept on which I struggled in 2 different ways : due to her kit AND the fact that while writing this article on my PC, mah power supply was cut off 3 times :/ Not to mention the amount of research I did while trying to write all this code ( stupid me was trying to make it work in Visual mode with complex code ... yay me!). I wanted a champion who would work similar to Annie with Tibbers, but giving a pet only for a fixed amount of time was not what I wanted to do. Also, I wanted to have some more interaction with the Pet. Something like a combination of Yorick's ghouls, Orianna's Ball, and Tibbahz. I wondered what name should I give her - I wanted to point out that the summons are not from 1 game - *Shiva's concept = FF9 * Ifrit is 7/8 * Bahamut is ffX * Phoenix is sort of Eiko-FFIX-ish (I'm looking at you, Phoenix Pinions >:| ). Her first name was seera , but the reference was too loose and obscure (not to mention the stupid attempt to hide the name with misspelling it ). And she was supposed to look Like Rydia, but I figured that a vividly colored shy/weak woman would just be no good. Ofc, Yuna/Terra/Aeris qualifies too, but somehow silent Garnet was chosen. Since her theme was supposed to be " I can summon a powerful beast into battle at any time!", I had to consider balancing Summons - They were very powerful in Final Fantasy (often 1-hit-KO-game-won), so it was obvious they cannot be just copied and left with that insane power. Tinkering, Tweaking and adjusting them was a hell, but I think I somehow succeeded-> bit of damage modifications and they are set to go imo. I chose the 3 iconic summons because they are probably the most known and have awesome abilities ( I wanted to give Sarah Ramuh, but he turned out to be OP Ryze and sort of lame; Carbuncle/Kirin or other supportive summons were considered, but ultimately I gave some utility to the chosen ones above. And Odin would be cool, but who wants an instant-death ability in game? We have AP yi for that... MAKE ODIN YI SKIN NAO!!eleven) Sarah herself is taken straight from Final Fantasy IX: Garnet/Dagger White mage / summoner. Some people will know why the name is Sarah, some will not. Abilities Sarah can call Summons to aid her as pets in battle. Whenever she does, her skill-kit changes for that period of time: her first spell (Q) allows her to command the Summon, the second (W) causes it to activate its special ability and then unsummon the pet, and the third (E) unsummons it immediately, allowing her to summon the two other pets. * Summons stay on the battlefield until killed. * If Sarah dies, her Summon dies as well. ** However, If Sarah would be resurrected by the Final Summoning, the pet is not unsummoned due to her brief death. * Sarah can command only one summon at a time. ** When Sarah's passive triggers, however, she has 2 summons at once, although she is not able to control the Phoenix in any way. * The Summoning ability will go on its cooldown only when the summon is either unsummoned or killed. ** This means that if Shiva is in play, and she is unsummoned, the cooldown starts counting the moment she leaves the battlefield, not when the summoning spell is cast. * The Summons have a leash range of 950. They have an arrow above them showing how far they are from Sarah. ** Green means the Summon is close. ** Yellow means the Summon is a fair distance away. ** Red means the Summon is far away, and moving just a bit away will make them start walking in her direction ignoring any commands until within the radius of control * Summons have 90% of Sarah's Movement speed. * Summons have approximately 550 vision range. |firstrows = 2 |firstname2 = Diamond Dust |firstpic2 = CrashySmashyShiva2.jpg |firstinfo2 = (Active): (Using The Grand Summoning) All enemies at target area are gradually slowed for 1.5 second until fully stunned for 0.5 second, trapped in ice. Shiva descends and crushes the ice, dealing magic damage to enemies. *'cost:' 100 mana *'Casting range:' 650 *'Initial slow:' 40% *'Range:' 375 |firstlevel2 = |firstrows = 3 |firstname3 = Ice Dust |firstpic3 = CrashySmashyShiva3.jpg |firstinfo3 = (Active): Sarah orders Shiva to create a field of ice in front of the Summon, damaging the enemy units it hits. Enemies caught within the area are additionally slowed. Ice Dust lasts for 3 seconds. *'cost:' 100 mana *'Casting range:' 800 *'Field's range:' 375 *'Field's width:' 150 |firstlevel3 = |secondname = Summon Ifrit |secondpic = CrashySmashyIfrit1.jpg |secondinfo = (Active): Sarah summons a fire genie at target location. Ifrit's autoattacks deal physical damage and apply damage over 3 seconds on targets. *'Casting range:' 650 *'Health:' 140% (+0.4 health per ability power) of Sarah's maximum Health *'Ifrit's autoattack range:' 150 *'Ifrit's attack speed:' 140% of Sarah's attack speed |secondlevel = |secondrows = 2 |secondname2 = Hellfire |secondpic2 = CrashySmashyIfrit3.jpg |secondinfo2 = (Active): (Using The Grand Summoning) Ifrit charges through the battlefield knocking aside and dealing damage to every enemy unit it hits. Enemies who walk over the path he flew over take damage over time. The field lasts for 4 seconds. *'cost:' 100 mana *'Casting range:' 650 *'Length of charge:' 685 *'Knockback:' 200 |secondlevel2 = |secondrows = 3 |secondname3 = Meteor Strike |secondpic3 = CrashySmashyIfrit2.jpg |secondinfo3 = (Active): Sarah orders Ifrit to form a boulder of magma, and launch it at target location. Enemy units take damage as the ball flies over them. If the Meteor hits a champion, or reaches the end of its path, it explodes dealing magic damage in an area. *'cost:' 100 mana *'Casting range:' 800 *'Range:' 575 *'Width:' 100 *'Projectile speed:' 1100 |secondlevel3 = |thirdname = Summon Bahamut |thirdpic = CrashySmashyBahamut1.jpg |thirdinfo = (Active): Sarah summons a dragon at target location. Bahamut's autoattacks deal physical damage. *'cost:' 100 mana *'Casting range:' 650 *'Health:' 160% (+0.5 health per ability power) of Sarah's maximum Health *'Bahamut's autoattack range:' 140 *'Bahamut's attack speed:' 120% of Sarah's attack speed |thirdlevel = |thirdrows = 2 |thirdname2 = Mega Flare |thirdpic2 = CrashySmashyBahamut3.jpg |thirdinfo2 = (Active): (Using The Grand Summoning) After a short delay, Bahamut fires a gigantic power beam from the skies to target location. Enemies Standing nearer the edge of the area take less damage. Bahamut then rapidly descends to this location charging onto the closest enemy (prioritizing champions), dealing them physical damage. *'cost:' 100 mana *'Casting range:' 650 *'Delay:' 1.25 second *'Minimal damage at the edges of the area:' 50% |thirdlevel2 = |thirdrows = 3 |thirdname3 = Dragon's Strike |thirdpic3 = CrashySmashyBahamut2.jpg |thirdinfo3 = (Active): Sarah orders Bahamut to leap to the target enemy. The Summon deals them physical damage, and stuns them briefly for 0.5 seconds. *'cost:' 100 mana *'Casting range:' 800 *'Range of leap:' 450 |thirdlevel3 = |ultiname = The Grand Summoning |ultipic = CrashySmashyNirvana.jpg |ultiinfo = (Active): Sarah's next summoning will have an additional effect. If she has a summon in play, she has to unsummon it manually to acquire access to summoning abilities. *'cost:' no cost |ultilevel = }} So.. after you've gone through all that epilepsy-causing amount of text... Building either glass cannon and staying with lots of movement speed out of the battle area: Athene's Unholy Grail, Sorcerer's Shoes, Deathfire Grasp, Rabadon's Cap, Void Staff, Lich Bane... OR, you could make it count that Summons get your HP: Rod of Ages, Boots of mobility, Rylai's Scepter, later items or situationals: Archangel's Staff, Lich Bane, Banshee's Veil, Force of Nature, Warmog's Armor, Frozen Heart. Did you notice her range? Yep, she's melee. why? because she is as fragile as Rinoa's toothpick-legs, and she carries a wooden staff. She can't lasthit herself, so she needs summons to do that for her. And no- if you last hit Golem with either of the summons, you WILL get the buff (Annie is raging now). Changes Listed edits will be here. You can think of getting a name for Bahamut's ability. Dragon's Strike is lame, but it is the only thing that fits autoattack sequence from FF X... *Probably (as suggested) remaking her passive so that it resurrects for few seconds only herself, and if used with grand summoning, will resurrect briefly in AoE. This will probably cause lowering of it's CD, and lowering ulti's cd. *Suggest other names for abilities/Summons! Category:Custom champions